


A Cruel Game

by cherrybliss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Gaming, Group Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wooseok-centric, hyung line ot5 kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Wooseok is needy, but his boyfriend is too busy playing LoL with his friends. Turns out Wooseok doesn't mind the possibility of all Seungyoun's friends hearing his moans in the slightest.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest





	A Cruel Game

Wooseok had been trying to get his boyfriend’s attention for twenty minutes, but to no avail.

Seungyoun was fully immersed in the game he was playing, swatting Wooseok away like an annoying fly every time he tried to give him a kiss. He didn’t even notice Wooseok fingering himself on the bed right behind him, no matter how much he exaggerated his moans, so he realized he’d have to get closer.

“Come on, Younie, you’re not even good at League!” Wooseok said with his arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. “Look, your team’s gonna lose because of you!”

“I’m doing my best!” Seungyoun defended himself, but Wooseok didn’t know if it was directed towards him or the friends he was playing with. He had that damn headset on, so Wooseok wasn’t sure if he could even hear him.

“I was the one who taught you how to play, and now the damn game is taking all my boyfriend time…” Wooseok huffed as he put his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder.

“Remember how I was the one who wanted to get a dog and then when we did Ddadda took all _my_ boyfriend time?” Seungyoun said after turning off his mic, but he quickly turned it back on. “That’s payback, baby.”

“I can’t believe you’re still petty over that! It was _one date_ and Ddadda desperately needed a haircut!”

“Well, now you know what it feels like.”

It was the first time in their three-years-long relationship that Wooseok didn’t have Seungyoun wrapped around his little finger, and he wasn’t going to let it slide. There was nothing he hated more than a lack of attention.

He even wore one of Seungyoun’s biggest hoodies, paired with nothing but a pair of delicate white panties. He put his thigh over Seungyoun’s, lifting the hem of the hoodie ever so slightly to reveal the lace underneath it, but Seungyoun’s eyes didn’t move from the screen. He was still furiously pressing the same keys on his keyboard, showing no signs that he even knew Wooseok was in the room.

“Bro where the fuck are you, get here before they kill us all!” Wooseok heard Hangyul’s voice through the headphones.

“Coming, coming!” Seungyoun yelled, and Wooseok faded even further into the background.

It wasn’t just a matter of getting his way for him. Seeing Seungyoun frustrated like that, with his brows slightly furrowed and his lower lip caught between his teeth in concentration, it did something to Wooseok.

It made him needy.

“Younie…” Wooseok said in that high-pitched, saccharine voice that he knew always worked on his boyfriend. “Please, I need you so bad.”

Seungyoun seemed to twitch a little, probably surprised by Wooseok’s tone, but he didn’t respond.

“Please, babe, you look so hot when you’re angry,” he continued, sliding his hands up and down Seungyoun’s chest. “I won’t bother you at all, I promise I’ll be good. I just need to be filled up, please, I feel so empty…”

“Forget it. This is a ranked match, we need to win so I can get Silver.”

Wooseok hid his face in Seungyoun’s shoulder to stifle a laugh, because he knew it wouldn’t help his case, but he found it adorable that his boyfriend struggled so much to get Silver when he was already a Challenger himself.

“I love you so much,” he purred. “Why don’t you take some of that stress out on me? You can use me _however_ you like, I’ll take it all like a good boy.”

“I told you, I told you all, we shouldn’t have let Yohan play Teemo just because he’s “cute”!”

If he was just slightly annoyed earlier, Wooseok was now _furious_. He tried everything Seungyoun liked – pretty lingerie, his cutest voice, a little bit of dirty talk, all those things that would instantly get him hard any other day, but today it felt like Wooseok was invisible. There was only one more thing he could do – use Seungyoun’s biggest weakness against him.

“I bet Seungwoo-hyung wouldn’t turn down an offer to use me,” he lowered his voice. “He’s such a good player, he could probably fuck my mouth while playing and still win. Hangyulie and Yohanie, too. What would they do with me, hm? It would probably be a little hard for me, but I want to suck them both off at the same time, and then swallow _all_ their –”

Seungyoun tore his headset off his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” he sighed. “You really can’t wait twenty minutes until I finish this?”

“I really can’t, Younie, you got me all needy,” Wooseok pouted, quickly turning back into an angel as if he hadn’t provoked him like that just a moment ago. “You don’t have to do anything, I just wanna be good for you. Pretty please?”

Just as he thought, Seungyoun couldn’t resist him when he batted his eyelashes like that.

“Get me hard, and then get on my lap,” Seungyoun ordered. “But don’t move until I’m done, or I won’t let you cum tonight.”

“Thank you,” Wooseok pecked his cheek, which always managed to make him smile like a fool.

“Sorry, had to feed Ddadda,” Seungyoun said as he put the headset back on, and then laughed at something one of his friends had said. “Yeah, he’s adorable, but I think I spoiled him too much.”

He didn’t spare Wooseok a single glance while he was getting rid of Seungyoun’s jeans and underwear at record speed, but that was fine. After he was done with that, Wooseok peeled off his own panties, which already had a wet patch at the front, and carelessly threw them to the floor. Seungyoun didn’t tell him to take off the hoodie, and he loved being fucked in Seungyoun’s hoodies, but the thought of being completely naked while Seungyoun was still somewhat dressed was so exciting to him, so that’s what he did.

Every once in a while, Wooseok got so deep into subspace that all he wanted was to make Seungyoun feel good, even if it meant humiliating himself in every way possible and holding off his orgasm for hours on end.

Unlike his own, Seungyoun’s cock was completely soft, so he had to use his mouth to get him hard before anything else. He kneeled down under his chair, and Seungyoun was at least helpful enough to move his hips a little closer to the edge. It was a very uncomfortable position, with Wooseok’s knees burning from rubbing against the carpet and his dick dripping on it, but he was so happy to finally have something in his mouth.

Wooseok took the tip in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop, already enjoying himself. He played with it, teased the slit and just enjoyed Seungyoun’s taste for a while – now that he got Seungyoun where he wanted him, he wasn’t in a rush anymore. He went a little further, in his best attempt to take Seungyoun to the hilt, but even while soft he was still too big for Wooseok’s small mouth.

It was impossible to see Seungyoun’s expression from that angle, but Wooseok desperately needed to hear his moans. Seungyoun was usually very vocal, so he knew he was only holding back because he didn’t want his friends to hear him. It was unfair at best, because watching him slowly lose control was Wooseok’s favorite part of blowjobs.

After a little bit of choking, he finally felt the tip of Seungyoun’s cock hit the back of his throat, and his gagging mixed with a pleased moan. Seungyoun was definitely getting hard, Wooseok could feel his cock get heavier on his tongue, so he started bobbing his head up and down his whole length. The blowjob soon turned wet and sloppy, just how Seungyoun liked it.

“Fuck…” Seungyoun said under his breath. To his friends, it could probably pass as a sign of frustration with the game, but Wooseok knew better. He knew that Seungyoun’s self-control was starting to crumble, and it only encouraged him to keep going.

Now that Seungyoun was fully hard, Wooseok stopped moving his head and went back to the teasing he started with. He gave him little kitten licks at first, and then licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein that had popped up there. He even moaned a little around him, and that seemed to do Seungyoun in.

“Stop teasing me…” Seungyoun groaned quietly, so that no one but Wooseok could hear.

Wooseok let go of his cock with a wet _‘pop’_ , smiled as innocently as he could, and said: “That’s payback, baby.”

But the moment of victory was short-lived. Seungyoun pulled his hair and pushed his cock down Wooseok’s throat once again, almost making him choke.

“And who said you can talk back, slut?”

Finally, the real Seungyoun was coming out, and Wooseok felt so happy he could cry. He bobbed his head faster and faster, until he could taste Seungyoun’s warm precum. Not wanting to make him cum with just his mouth, he slowly pulled away, and stared at the spit connecting his lips and Seungyoun’s tip as if in some kind of trance.

“Sorry,” he said weakly. He could barely get up after kneeling for so long, but he used Seungyoun’s thighs for support and slowly raised himself up, like a clumsy deer. He could see red marks on both his knees, and the tip of his cock turning crimson from neglect, but he was trained well. For now, all he needed to do was keep Seungyoun’s cock warm and wet while he plays – that was far more important than his own pleasure.

Wooseok scrambled to get to their nightstand, where they kept the lube, and warmed it in his hands before getting closer to Seungyoun again. He couldn’t kneel down again, his knees would definitely give out, but he was careful not to block Seungyoun’s screen as he hastily spread lube over his cock.

Seungyoun looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow, as if it was even a surprise at that point that Wooseok didn’t want to use condoms when cockwarming. He loved feeling Seungyoun pulse inside him, loved to feel the veins of his cock, and most of all, he loved how sticky and dirty he felt when cum started gushing out of him.

Now that Seungyoun was all lubed up, Wooseok threw a leg over Seungyoun’s lap until his thighs were trapping Seungyoun in. He took his cock and guided it to his entrance, grateful for the stretching he did earlier, because he didn’t think he’d stand another second of foreplay. It took all his willpower not to gasp when he pushed the tip in, but he bit his lower lip and kept going, lowering his knees little by little and feeling Seungyoun stretch his walls so painfully.

Seungyoun played as if nothing was happening, as if Wooseok wasn’t slowly sinking down on his cock and keening with every inch that went in.

After a while, Wooseok somehow managed to get Seungyoun’s whole cock inside him, and then adjusted himself a little so that he was sitting comfortably in his lap. He rested his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder, burying his face in his warm neck, and snuggled up to him until their chests were pressed flush together.

Seungyoun got one hand off the keyboard to pet Wooseok’s hair, and it was enough to make Wooseok the happiest man on Earth. Just when he was starting to relax, starting to get a little sleepy, even, Seungyoun took him by surprise with a shallow but forceful thrust. It was probably his idea of a reward.

“Ah!” Wooseok moaned out loud.

“What was that?” Hangyul asked.

“Ah, nothing, just Ddadda again,” Seungyoun dismissed, pointedly looking at Wooseok with that sadistic smirk of his. “He wouldn’t stop whining until I put him in my lap.”

“That’s so cute, we gotta come play with him some time,” Seungwoo cooed.

“Yeah, I think he’d like that. Wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Wooseok looked at him with those heavy-lidded, unfocused eyes, and nodded slowly.

Seungyoun thrust up into him once again, but this time, he managed to bite his shoulder to stifle his moan. Wooseok loved it when Seungyoun objectified him a little, when he talked like he wasn’t there at all, but they’d never done anything that even remotely included other people. All of a sudden, shame washed over him, but it didn’t diminish the excitement he felt in his stomach at the thought of all their mutual friends hearing him get fucked. It just amplified it.

“What’s the matter, doll?” Seungyoun whispered. “I thought you wanted them to hear you.”

“It’s embarrassing…” Wooseok whined.

“But begging for my cock like a little slut when I don’t have time for you isn’t?” Seungyoun chuckled.

Wooseok didn’t have anything to say to that, so he just hugged Seungyoun a little tighter and focused on the cock inside him, filling him up so nicely, throbbing against his walls. It was a relief just to be full, but it wasn’t enough. He needed _more_ , more friction, more of Seungyoun’s hands and lips all over his body, he needed it to _hurt_.

Since it was obvious he wasn’t getting any of that any time soon, he distracted himself by planting soft kisses on Seungyoun’s neck. It was slow and quiet enough not to bother Seungyoun, but it gave him something to do while he waits. Seungyoun always smelled so good, his body was so warm, and it only made Wooseok more desperate for his touch. He contemplated grinding against his abs just a little, but it was too dangerous. If he feels him moving, Seungyoun won’t touch him tonight, and if he loses the game, the punishment will be much worse.

With that thought as his only motivation, Wooseok took deep and quiet breaths until his breathing evened out completely. He thought about how proud Seungyoun will be of him if he just holds on a little longer, how many kisses and praises and gentle touches he’ll get in return. It immediately filled his chest with warmth, so he closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy Seungyoun’s presence.

The cock inside him was still hard, still too big for his little hole, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. How easy it would be to just start riding him, to clench down and make Seungyoun forget all about the game, make him so angry that he’d have to fuck three or four orgasms out of him.

Just thinking about it made Wooseok’s heart beat a little faster and made heat rush to both his cheeks and his cock, but he was aware those were only fantasies. In reality, he was Seungyoun’s good boy. He’d never do anything to make him angry on purpose.

“Shit!”

Wooseok arched his neck to look at the computer screen, and he felt the blood drain from his face as he saw that Seungyoun’s team lost. He had been waiting patiently for the past thirty minutes, he was finally going to get his reward, and it all crumbled in a second. His eyes filled with tears at just the thought, and he had to hide in Seungyoun’s shirt before he started crying. Now that both his hands were free, Seungyoun wrapped one arm around his waist and stroked his hair at the same time, but it wasn’t enough to calm him down.

“Well, that was a disaster,” Seungwoo said calmly. “But it’s okay, we’ll just try again tomorrow.”

“Damn, we knew you’re bad, but you were _super_ bad today, Seungyoun-hyung,” Yohan sighed. “And that’s something, coming from me.”

“Yeah, are you getting your dick sucked or something?” Hangyul joked.

“Haha, not quite. But close, try again.”

To give them a hint, he slammed into Wooseok so hard that he couldn’t help but squeal, loud enough for everyone to hear clearly.

“Holy shit,” Yohan sounded mortified. “Is that… Wooseok-hyung?”

“Seungyoun-ah…” Seungwoo said cautiously. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Wanna tell them what we’re doing, princess?” he asked Wooseok in his softest voice, and got the mic closer to him when he nodded.

“I, um, I got really needy while you guys were playing…” Wooseok started. “So I kneeled under the desk and got Seungyounie hard with my mouth, and then I… I got on his lap, and I warmed him with my hole until you finished the game.”

Everyone was silent for a second, until Seungwoo spoke again.

“And are you going to ride your Seungyounie now?”

“Younie said I can ride him if he wins, but since he lost, I’m not… I won’t be allowed to cum tonight.”

“Aw, don’t be so harsh, Seungyoun,” Seungwoo scolded him. “Wooseokie has been such a good boy, he deserves to cum.”

“Hmm, maybe…” Seungyoun pretended to think. “Maybe if he tells you all the things he wants to do with you.”

“What… What do you want to do with us, hyung?” Yohan stuttered.

Wooseok turned to Seungyoun, looking a little terrified, and he got a kiss on the nose. It was one of the signals they used as a form of a safe word – whenever someone started doing something new during sex, they kissed the other’s nose and it meant _“we don’t have to do this if you don’t like it, just say the word and I’ll stop.”_

But Wooseok didn’t want to stop there.

“I said that Seungwoo-hyung is so skilled, he could probably fuck my mouth while playing,” Wooseok said with a little more confidence, but his words were still veiled in embarrassment. “And how I want to suck Hangyulie and Yohanie off at the same time, and let you both cum all over my face.”

“Fuck,” Hangyul growled, and it was obvious they weren’t meant to hear that.

Seungyoun wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, but he was very possessive in the bedroom. Wooseok would think that’s in stark contrast to what they were currently doing, but it was precisely _because_ of his possessiveness that he let all his friends hear Wooseok.

It emphasized how completely and utterly _his_ Wooseok is, much better than a few hickeys. Seungyoun wanted all his friends to know Wooseok belonged to him and him only, to hear how good he was fucking him, what a shameless slut he could be if that’s what Seungyoun wanted.

“Listen, baby, you got Hangyulie hard too,” Seungyoun said affectionately. “If you were there, would you help him?”

“Mhm,” Wooseok nodded even though no one could see him, and Seungyoun thought it was adorable.

He spanked him so hard that it left a red hand-shaped mark on him, but instead of shouting, Wooseok let out another wanton moan.

“Too bad I don’t like sharing.”

Seungyoun finally started thrusting up into him for real, wanting everyone to hear how good he was making Wooseok feel. In his ears, Wooseok’s moans mixed with hushed groans from his friends, so he took the headset off and put it on Wooseok’s ears so he could hear them too. The fact that everyone was fantasizing about him while Seungyoun was the only one who _had_ him, who will ever have him, it turned him on more than he wanted to admit.

“You sound so pretty, Wooseok-ah,” Seungwoo told him, and he could hear him spread something wet over his hands. “Is Seungyounie fucking you good? Does it hurt?”

“Mm, so good,” he replied through tears. “It’s so good, hyung.”

Wooseok was now just bouncing on Seungyoun’s cock, letting him use him as a sex toy, and it felt like heaven. He didn’t think Seungyoun would actually have mercy on him after he made his team lose, but he was pounding him so hard, it made all that torture worth it.

“I didn’t know you were such a slut, hyung,” Hangyul said. “Imagine how good you’d sound if all four of us were there, fucking you at the same time. Do you think you could take it?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Wooseok cried.

Seungyoun’s grip on his hips tightened, letting him know that he was about to go even faster, his friends kept degrading him, and the pleasure was mind-numbing. The only stimulation his cock got was slapping against his stomach with every thrust, but with the way the four men were talking to him, he was pretty sure he could cum just from their voices.

“Bet you look so pretty bouncing on a cock,” Seungwoo kept going, obviously the only one out of them that could still string a sentence. “But you’d look even prettier with your mouth filled too.”

“Hngh, yes, need something in my mouth,” he said while trying to catch his breath, each word broken in half by Seungyoun’s thrusts. “Only, only Younie can use my hole, but you, you could take turns using my mouth.”

“Mm, I bet your mouth is just as warm and tight,” Seungwoo hummed contently. “You’d have to use your hands too, baby. You know, you have to keep us hard while we wait for others to finish their turn.”

Wooseok felt his stomach tying into knots at the mental image Seungwoo was painting. He was just as good as Seungyoun at dirty talk, but the calm voice in which he said it was something Wooseok wasn’t used to. Seungyoun was always either teasing, or loving, or flat out condescending, but never as neutral as Seungwoo. He was only lazily stroking his shaft, completely unaffected by the obscenities he was talking about, and that’s what made it so hot.

Seungyoun dug his nails into the small of Wooseok’s back, his hold on him now bruising, and spanked him even harder than the first time. A reminder of who he really belongs to.

“Need something in your mouth, kitty?” he asked as he pushed two fingers past Wooseok’s lips mid-moan. It was the same hand that slapped him just a second ago, and now Wooseok was swirling his tongue around the digits, drooling all over himself just to look pretty for Seungyoun.

All the other men could now hear was the sound of Wooseok gagging around Seungyoun’s fingers, his loud moans muffled by them, but that was more than enough for them. The punishing pace of Seungyoun’s thrusts told him that he was close too, but Wooseok had to be patient and wait for his permission to cum.

“Younie, hngh, ’m close,” Wooseok whined, and Seungyoun took his fingers out of his mouth so he could speak properly. “I need to, I really need to cum.”

“Then beg for it. Let them hear how pretty you sound when you beg.”

By then, Wooseok had already forgotten there were other people listening to him. He was so fucked out, so light-headed, he couldn’t think about anything but Seungyoun, how good he felt inside him, how much he loved his hand on his waist and his fingers in his mouth.

He was long past the point of shame. He’d been edged for too long, he could see how his wet cock ruined Seungyoun’s t-shirt where it’s been rubbing against his stomach – and he knew Seungyoun won’t touch it until he begs.

“Please, Younie, please, please, I’ve been a good boy,” he sobbed, trying his best not to moan as Seungyoun kept fucking into him. “Please let me cum, it hurts, Younie.”

Seungyoun took his hand, the one that was still wet with Wooseok’s spit, and wrapped it around Wooseok’s cock, but before he could even start jerking him off, Wooseok came with a loud mewl. One gentle squeeze was enough to make him spill all over his stomach and Seungyoun’s shirt, and he had to hug Seungyoun’s shoulders tightly to steady himself. Long, whiny moans kept escaping from his lips as he came down, but the pace of Seungyoun’s hips only became more merciless.

Wooseok already felt his eyes stinging with tears when he thought Seungyoun was going to overstimulate him, but then he felt his cock throbbing inside him and filling him with warm cum. He tightened around him to make sure none of it slipped out, and let Seungyoun use him for as long as he needed.

When Seungyoun finally fell back in the chair, Wooseok began leaving little kisses on his chest to thank him for one of the most mind-numbing orgasms of his life. Through his headphones, Wooseok could hear Yohan and Hangyul breathing just as heavily as him and Seungyoun, and he suspected Seungwoo turned off his mic. He probably couldn’t even hear their orgasms from his own scream, but he was a little proud that he could make them cum just by begging prettily.

Without a goodbye, Seungyoun took the headset off Wooseok’s head and softly patted his butt to tell him to stand up. Wooseok slowly rose to his feet, with Seungyoun holding his thighs so he doesn’t fall, and keened as he felt Seungyoun’s cock going out of him. Some cum started running down his thighs, so he rubbed them together to avoid making an even bigger mess.

Seungyoun stood up from the chair too and kicked it back, and then grabbed Wooseok’s ass and scooped him up in one swift motion. He carried him to the bed like that, putting him down gently like he was made of glass, and then collapsed right next to him. At least he had half the mind to throw the cum-stained shirt to the floor.

Wooseok’s eyes got heavy, fully ready to cuddle and sleep, and he didn’t even care that Seungyoun didn’t clean him up as usual. But just as he turned to the side to give him a good night kiss, he saw Seungyoun coming closer, lining his now soft cock up with Wooseok’s entrance again.

“Think you can cockwarm me for a little longer, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> edit after author reveals!!  
> first, a massive thank you to the prompter and to the mods for organizing this fest!! it was my first fic fest and i had so much fun writing this <3 also thank you to all of you for reading, i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
